Angel Eyes
| directed by = Gary Graver | written by = Gary Graver | produced by = Steve Armogida; Jeffrey B. Mallian Producer Jeffrey B. Mallian is credited as Jeffrey Mallian in this film.; Fred Olen Ray; Victoria Till | music by = Chuck Cirino | cinematography = | edited by = Steven Nielson Editor Steven Nielson is credited as Steve Nielson in this film. | distributed by = Retromedia Entertainment Ventura Distribution | release date(s) = March 17th, 1993 | mpaa rating = | running time = 84 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Angel Eyes is an American independent film of the crime drama and thriller genres. It was written and directed by Gary Graver. The movie was released direct-to-video on March 17th, 1993. It was produced by Fred Olen Ray and distributed by his company Retromedia Entertainment, as well as Ventura Distribution and Atlantic Video, Inc. Angel Eyes stars Erik Estrada as Johnny Ventura, John Phillip Law as Steven Fox, Monique Gabrielle as the titular Angel, Rachel Vickers as Michelle, John Coleman as Nick, Hoke Howell as Jerry and Richard Harrison as Vince. Cast Appearances * Allen, Doctor * Amy * Angel * Angel's mother * Eddie * Jerry * Johnny Ventura * Julie * Michelle * Murray * Nick * Steven Fox * Stewart, Nurse * Vince * California :* Los Angeles :* Malibu :* Palm Springs * Dolls * Fireplace poker * Doctor * Nurse * Gunshot victims * Loan shark * Mental health facility * Smoking Notes * There are a total of fourteen cast members in this film. * This is Gary Graver's 106th film as a director. This total includes projects in the adult film industry. * Actress Raven is credited as Rachel Vickers in this film. * Actor Robert Quarry is credited as Darius Beiderbeck in this film. * Actress Sazzy Lee Calhoun is credited as Sazzy Lee in this film. * Actor/producer Fred Olen Ray is credited as Sam Newfield in this film. * Actress Monique Gabrielle discusses her role in the film in the 1992 documentary Invasion of the Scream Queens. * This is the first professional acting work for Morgan Connelly, who plays a young Angel in flashback scenes in this movie. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "She's crazy about men". * Viewers might recognize star Erik Estrada as the 1970s iconic law-enforcement officer Francis Llewellyn "Ponch" Poncherello on the TV series CHiPs. How the mighty have fallen. * This is one of the few films were director Gary Graver does not go by the pseudonym Robert McCallum. * Actress Monique Gabrielle is also known for playing Agnes in the 1988 remake of Not of This Earth as well as Miss Poinsettia in the 1989 film The Return of Swamp Thing. Recommendations * Basic Instinct * Basic Instinct 2 * House Next Door, The * Invasion of the Bee Girls External Links * * * * References Keywords 1990s | Female topless nudity Category:Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1993/Films Category:March, 1993/Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:A/Films Category:Gary Graver/Director Category:Gary Graver/Writer Category:Steve Armogida/Producer Category:Jeffrey B. Mallian/Producer Category:Fred Olen Ray/Executive producer Category:Victoria Till/Executive producer Category:Chuck Cirino/Composer Category:Steven Nielson/Editor Category:Erik Estrada/Actor Category:John Phillip Law/Actor Category:Monique Gabrielle/Actor Category:Rachel Vickers/Actor Category:John Coleman/Actor Category:Hoke Howell/Actor Category:Richard Harrison (II)/Actor Category:Suzanne Ager/Actor Category:Martin Nicholas/Actor Category:Robert Quarry/Actor Category:Sazzy Lee Calhoun/Actor Category:Paula Revee/Actor Category:Fred Olen Ray/Actor Category:Gail Carradine/Actor Category:Morgan Connelly/Actor